


Gallifrey

by ashped15



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Mentioned Jack Harkness, Mentioned Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashped15/pseuds/ashped15
Summary: I dont know if there is any warning to apply to this so...The Doctor never shares anyhting about her past with the fam and Ryan mentions Gallifrey which, edventulay, makes her open up about her past thnks to some meddling on Yaz's part.
Kudos: 4





	1. Where do you wanna go?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this on my laptop for the first time so there will be mistakes beacuse it doesnt have autocorrect.  
> Im kinda excited to write this one (even though I have no idea what to wrie) becuase Ive never done a Thirteenth Doctor fic. Hoipe its good, and enjoy XD

Yaz, Ryan, and Graham was officialy staying with The Doctor. She was so pleased. They was all still mourning the death of Grace but they all agreed that she would never be forgotten, but they were to try and move on. This was especially hard for Ryan (because she was his nan) and Graham (because she was his wife). They decided they would all take it in turn to decide on an adventure for them and it was Ryan's turn. Although danger seems to follow them anywhere and everywhere they go, even to the beach, Ryan decided that he was bored of the places they'd been to recently. It was all on Earth. He wanted a different planet. They'd only been to one alien planet and that was on accident anyway, and whenever they asked to go to The Doctor's home, she just made up and excuse not to go home.  
"Well I still wanna go to your home planet, but I guess that it's probaly a no again?" Ryan asked, and The Doctor just nodded. "Ok, so can we go to an alien planet? I wanna go to raxacorigiuous or whatever it's called." Ryan had heard The Doctor talking about that ti,me that Rose, Jack and herself had been there. Not that they knew who Rose or Jack was though. He was excited of the possibility of aliens.  
"Raxacoricofallapatorius, thats what its called, and I dont wanna ruin the fun, but last time we went to Raxacoricofallapatorius, it didnt go so well. They tried to kill us and then we got abducted on the way leaving. I dont know if the abducting has anything to do with the planet but point is they are not the best race out there. Our last experiuence with them, they tried to kill us all and we had to blow up downing street, whilst inside. And then one escaped and planned to full on destroy Cardiff because of the rift there. So maybe a different planet?" The Doctor explained, and Ryan agreed.  
"Alright, what about... urm... I've heard you mention a planet called Gallifrey I think? Can we g..." Ryan was cut off byu The Doctor who seemed nervous or something. Was she nervous?  
"NO! No way! Anywhere but there. We cant go there anyway. Someone destroyed it, so it isn't really the best place to go. Hahaha." a frantic Doctor said, panick rising in her tone. Trying to hide it with a joke? Alnost like she was scared if the mention like she had a past with that planet or something.  
"Ok, Doc. We didnt know." Graham added. "Just pick a different planet, son. Want a map of the planets kir something?" Graham had just dismissed the panick and Ryan didnt notice. but Yaz did.  
"Doctor, why did ypou freak out so much at the mention of that planet? Not to pry or anything but is that your home planet?" Yaz seemed to know whjat she was talking about 'cause The Doctor was sweating now, alot.  
"What!?! No. Well, maybe. Look, it doesnt even matter. Like I said, we arenty going," The Doctor was visibly shaking and ver nervous. Wait, didnt she say someone destroyed it? Her home?  
"Wait. Didnt you just say that someone destroyed it? Your home? Who would do that?" Yaz was very clearlky a police officer 'cause she was subconsiously interrogating The Doctor.  
"Yes, look I really dont want to talk about this right now, ok? Ryan, anywhere in mind yet?" The Doctor tried to avoid the topic of her past. I mean I could understand why. But friends are supportive.  
"No, I cant think of anywhere. Why dont we just talk for abit today?" Ryan suggested, although he did have another planet he'd heard her mention, Skaro, that he wouldn't mind visiting. But another day.  
"If you dont have anywhere I can just pick." The Doctor said still trying to avoid. But that wasn't going to work.  
"Alrighit, fine. I've heard you mention another planet that sounds cool, Ska..." The Doctor cut him of almost imeditatley.  
"NO! NO SKARO! PLANET OF THE DALEKS! I guess we can talk, otherwise we will be here all day going throiugh every planet til we can go to one, ha" The Doctor siad nervously, but she'd given up now.  
"Ok, yeah. Talking sounds better thgan daleks for sure Doc" Graham added jokingly. It did lighten the mood abit. So they started talking, and they learned aloth that day, About The Doctor and her past.  
.....


	2. Fairytale myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this last night in the middle of a breakdown at 3am so it's probaly shit, but I tried to make it the least shit I could 😂  
> Anyway, enjoy XD  
> P. S. I also got the name of this title from The Chainsmokers song Something just like this. Just sang it in me head til I found a good line 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this will be any good but I hope it is. I started this at a out 3am 11/03/2021 and God only knows what time I will get round to writing the fill thing. Anyway, enjoy XD

"Ok, so where should I start?" The Doctor asked, scared to open up, it wasn't easy for her.  
"Well, Doc, maybe just tell us about your family or something. Are they nice? That kinda thing." Graham suggested, knowing nothing yet anyway.  
"Oh, yes, family. Well, if I am being truly honest then I have to admit something. I don't have any family, I don't have anyone. My whole family is dead. And they weren't even my real family, man I learnt alot of The Master. Oh my god, I am fully completely alone now, I mean always had The Master, whether evil or not, but now he's even gone. God, I miss Missy, she was actually nice, ha." She started rambling before stopping to breathe and Ryan got in a quick word where he could.  
" Er, Doctor, who is Missy?" he said what they all wondered.  
" Oh, er yeah, Missy  
Well, Missy, short for Mistress, was a regeneration of The Master. She was bad but then she turned good and I think when she got Bill killed accidentally I thi k she genuinely felt bad. And she died helping me, she killed an younger version of herself and he killed her. So I think this version of The Master is one between those two." She was rambling again  
" So The Master, or Missy, turned good, got killed by herself, died saving you, but this version of The Master destroyed your planet?!? I'm so confused. " Yaz said.  
"Erm, well yes. Look let's not talk about Missy anymore. What else d'you wanna know?" The Doctor asked.  
"Ok, what about is The Master? Is he family? Also what do you mean about they weren't your real family?" that was a hell of a lot of questions for her to answer.  
"Erm, well The Master showed me the truth of my life. I've been lied to my whole life, in fact, this techniquely isn't my first life. I was made to be reborn as a child by the bloody leader of the Time Lords. A woman called Tecteun adopted me as when I was a child she found me abandoned God knows where. Apparently one day when u was playing with a friend and we was fighting over a toy or something, it went to far and he knocked me or I tripped or something and fell of a cliff and died. But then when Tecteun came she found me and saw me regenerate and so my whole life she did tests on me, killing me for the tests, until one day she finally perfected it and made herself regenerate. By the time she had done that I went from a sweet innocent 5 year old girl to a poor 16 year old boy who hadn't been able to enjoy there childhood. When she told the leader, he proposed to do that to all Gallifreyans and make them Time Lords. I am not technically a Time Lord at all. He decided to make me be raised by a new family and start fresh. Everything I know is a lie. AND ITBS NOT FAIR!" The Doctor was clearly pissed now.  
" Ok, sorry Doc. If we'd have known we wouldn't have said anything, we just wanted to know about you. Let's just talk about something else or something, eh?" Graham tried to reassure her, they all ended up spending the rest of the day hearing thousands of stories about the most amazing people The Doctor knew. There was stories a out Rose Tyler aka bad wolf, Captain Jack Harkness aka the face of boe aka the immortal man, Martha Jones aka the woman who walked the earth, Donna Noble aka the most important women ever, Amelia and Rory Pond aka the girl who waited and the last centurion, Clara Oswald aka the impossible girl, Bill Potts, Nardole, there was some stories about Sarah Jane Smith, and Liz Shaw, Ian, Barbara, and obviously some cracking stories about her wife, River Song. Of course there was others like The Paternoster Gang and all sorts of others who had traveled over the many years of the Time Lady's life. It was a nice, chill afternoon, and the fam bit only learnt about The Doc, but also about her other friends. Plus they also got to eat lots and lots of custard creams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally finished at 11pm 11/03/2021 so only took me nearly a full day. Anyway I hope you liked it, I think it's quite a good one. Hope you enjoyed and any criticism or advice would be much appreciated, thankyou XD

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this one is supposed to have chapters but I have no idea where tpo fint the chapters si i gonna try amd edit it on my ipad or phone to make it have chapters.  
> I hope you like it, I enjoyed writing it.  
> Btw I have no idea what to name this chapter so I just thought of a song I was listeniong to earlier and came up woith the title.  
> Title inspired by the song: Something just like this by Coldplay and The Chainsmokers.


End file.
